tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: The Bermuda Triangle Crisis
"The Bermuda Triangle Crisis" is the fourth episode of season two of the superhero action series Wonder Woman and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Seymour Robbie with a teleplay written by Calvin Clements, Jr.. It first aired on CBS on Friday, October 7th, 1977 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, the United States government wants to put a nuclear testing site in the Bermuda Triangle - not far from Paradise Island. Naturally, the Amazons are not happy. Synopsis I.A.D.C Headquarters - Washington, D.C. Diana Prince and Steve Trevor, Jr. are instructed to pose as wealthy tourists on a tropical island to investigate the strange disappearance of Lt. Commander Robert Mansfield over the Bermuda Triangle. There have been so many unexplained tragedies it has become known as the Devil's Triangle. The feeling is that the "accidents" are created by Raymond Manta to stop Operation Sea Harvest -an advanced nuclear breeder test station located at Longitude 30º 22' degrees, latitude 64º 47' degrees. Ray Manta is the head of a group called I.C.O.P.E. or the International Confederation of the Power Elite. As the location is pointed out on a map, Diana is troubled. The President states that the location is chosen because there are not inhabited islands in the area, but Diana knows that this location is only a few miles away from her home of Paradise Island. In the privacy of her home, she whirls into Wonder Woman in front of a Grecian mirror and the image of her mother, the Queen, appears. Her uneasiness is well-founded as she tells her mother she ix being sent on a mission to arrest an international criminal, a weapons dealer named Raymond Manta, who is operating within the Bermuda Triangle. If he is captured, America will build a nuclear experimental facility only a few miles from Paradise Island. This could destroy the island! The Queen reminds Wonder Woman that even though the Amazons have lived there for thousands of years, she had sworn allegiance to her new friends and cannot go back on her pledge. With Steve piloting the plane, he and Diana are discussing what an unscrupulous person Manta is and how dangerous his organization is, when they are hit suddenly with invisible sound waves. Steve loses control of the plane and they bail out, landing in the jungle area of Manta's island. A plan must be put into effect immediately -to find Mansfield and escape. A sound of a jeep is heard in the background, and they follow it to a complex where there is much military activity. The guards are preoccupied with work as Steve slips into the radio snack and manages to strip wires together that send out constant signals as a location "fix." They suddenly spot Mansfield, and Diana is horrified at his appearance; he looks like a Vietnam POW. They manage to steal two uniforms and, disguised as officers, they request a jeep on the pretense they have to drive Stansfield into the jungle. Their escape is almost executed when Manta recognizes them. They are captured and brought before Manta. Manta states that he wants to run the Triangle and gets rid of all obstacles, including Project Sea Harvest. His biggest obstacle is IADC; and as he starts questioning them about the agency, an alarm is sounded. A Radarman informs Manta that an unidentified vessel is heading into the Triangle. Diana is elated. She knows that Atkinson received the signals and has sent a ship to rescue them. Unfortunately, Manta realizes this also. He activates an electronic sub called Sting Ray, a computerized underwater weapon capable of enormous destructive power in the air and sea. For refusing to answer Manta's questions about IADC, Diana and Steve are thrown in jail. Diana, realizing she must get out, starts screaming to the jail guard to take her to Manta. She will confess to anything and tell him anything he wants to know. As the guard is escorting her, she grabs him, flings him aside, whirls into Wonder Woman, and heads for the dock. There she whirls into a costume no one has ever seen - Underwater Woman, complete with belt, bracelets and lasso. She dives into the water and rids the area of mines. Her next battle is with the Sting Ray, which is on a collision course with the rescue ship. She destroys the Sting Ray and surfaces, clenching her upraised hands to a triumphant fist. Manta stares in disbelief. He grabs Steve and heads for the jungle. Searching frantically, Wonder Woman locates the men. She captures Manta, frees Steve and Lt. Mansfield. Using the excuse she must find Diana, she leaves Steve in charge and within a few minutes and out of their sight, Wonder Woman whirls back into Diana. Back at headquarters, Diana, Steve, and Atkinson are pleased with their accomplishment. Mansfield is in the hospital doing well; Manta is in jail. But, the happiest is Diana. The government has abandoned the experimental program in the Bermuda Triangle. Paradise Island and the Amazons are, once again, safe from the outer world. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. It was developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Actor Norman Burton is credited as Normann Burton in this episode. * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman directed by Seymour Robbie. He directs four episodes of the series in total. * This is the only episode of Wonder Woman written by Calvin Clements, Jr. * Raymond Manta is identified only as Manta in the guest-starring credits. * The name of Raymond Manta's organization is called I.C.O.P.E. Quotes * Joe Atkinson: Of course, I'm going to need receipts for accounting from you, Steve. * Steve Trevor: Have I ever failed accounting? * Joe Atkinson: No, but according to your record you're wanting in math. You got a C-minus in High School algebra. * Steve Trevor: It was a C! .... * Hippolyta: In times of trouble I can only turn to Amazonian philosophy: "When you see the heart of darkness, you will begin to perceive the light". .... * Diana Prince: Wherever you have human misery, you can find Manta's hand. * Steve Trevor: I wonder how long he's been operating in the Triangle. You know, years ago my father crash landed somewhere around here. * Diana Prince: Oh? * Steve Trevor: Yeah. If Manta was behind that, maybe I'll get a chance to even the score. .... * Steve Trevor: Sergeant, why are you staring at my driver? * Sergeant: It's just... he's got a funny build on him, sir. * Steve Trevor: That happens to be the regimental karate champion. I wouldn't say that to his face. .... * The Queen: You wanted to speak with me, Diana? * Wonder Woman: Yes, Mother, I have to speak with you. I'm being sent on a mission to arrest an international criminal named Raymond Manta. * The Queen: Well, that's part of your duty, isn't it? And you have the power of Wonder Woman to accomplish it. * Wonder Woman: Yes, but he's operating within the Bermuda Triangle. And if we stop him, America will build a nuclear experimental facility only a few miles from Paradise Island. They feel it's the perfect place because there's no one there to hurt. * The Queen: Of course, they don't know of us. * Wonder Woman: And if there was an accident, then Paradise Island would be destroyed. * The Queen: You went out into the outer world to help protect it. And joined the agency as the best means to accomplish that end. * Wonder Woman: Yes. * The Queen: You have sworn allegiance to your new friends. * Wonder Woman: Yes. * The Queen: You cannot go back on your pledge. It would be unworthy of you. Amazons have lived on Paradise Island for thousands of years at one with the land and the universe. And now my daughter is faced with a choice: to betray her word which would destroy her or to do what she must, which could destroy us. * Wonder Woman: No one is wiser than you, Mother. There must be a way! * The Queen: Alas, my wisdom does not extend to worldly dilemmas. In times of trouble I can only turn to Amazonian philosophy. 'When you see the heart of darkness you will begin to perceive the light. * Wonder Woman: I'm not sure that I understand. * The Queen: In time, all will be clear to you. .... * [[Joe Atkinson|'Joe Atkinson']]: I'm delighted to inform you that... Lt. Cmdr. Mansfield is in the hospital and doing fine. And that Manta is in jail where he belongs... I would have led the operation but he wouldn't let me. * Diana Prince: There were times when we really needed you, Joe. * Joe Atkinson: I was with you in spirit. You know that. * Diana Prince: More than that, you sent the Navy. * Steve Trevor: Hey, it was your plan. * [[Joe Atkinson|'Joe Atkinson']]: That's right, it was. You know. I sure wish I could find a way to send Wonder Woman on some of these assignments. * Diana Prince: Don't worry about it, Joe. I'm sure you'll find a way. (Diana thinks to herself): "I'm sure Wonder Woman will find a way." See also Category:1977/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified